


a special feeling

by CaseyMarie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, local dumbasses love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Kokoro really is amazing. Hagumi just needs to figure out how to tell her that.





	a special feeling

Hagumi swings her legs happily as she waits at one of tables outside of CiRCLE. She arrived twenty minutes early, but she doesn't mind waiting here! All the people around are always really nice, especially if they recognise her from Hello, Happy World! Then she gets to talk even more with them and everyone gets to smile! Kokoro would be proud! The thought of that causes a wave of butterflies in her stomach and Hagumi shifts in her chair again, a mix of giddiness and... something that feels more nervous. She pushes that to the side though, because happy feelings are the only ones she should be feeling!

Finally, the girl she's been waiting for steps into the area, pulling down her cap slightly. Hagumi leaps up from her chair, waving energetically with both arms. "Mii-kun!! Hello!"

"Hi, Hagumi..." she says, sitting across from her. "What's so important that you couldn't text?"

"Well!" she exclaims, and then sits down and says nothing. Misaki stares at her, her eyebrows raised slightly, and Hagumi really  _should_ say something because she doesn't want to waste anyone's time but! It's hard to say suddenly... "Well, Hagumi wanted to ask you something!"

"You mentioned that in the message," Misaki says.

She did and she knows this. "Sometimes when Kokoron's around, Hagumi feels really, really happy! Like, even happier than normal! And all fluttery and light! Like... I want Kokoron to be my girlfriend!"

"Eh?" Misaki stares. "Ah, um, is that so?"

"Yep..!"

"Well, why are you telling me? Why don't you tell Kokoro?" she asks.

"Hagumi isn't sure what to do," Hagumi admits. "What if Kokoron doesn't like Hagumi?"

"I think Kaoru-san would be better at answering this," Misaki mumbles, then speaks up. "You don't have to worry. Kokoro is... Kokoro. Even if she doesn't like you back, she'll do her best to make sure you continue smiling."

She'd still rather be smiling with Kokoro as her girlfriend. It would be even easier then, because Hagumi already smiles every time she sees Kokoro and they're not even dating! If they were... then Hagumi would be the happiest person in the whole world! "But how should Hagumi ask her?"

"Just... tell her what you told me. You have to be straightforward with Kokoro. If you try to beat around the bush at all, she won't understand it," Misaki says.

"You think so?"

"Hagumi, seriously, don't worry about it. I'll be honest... I really didn't expect this when you invited me out, but you and Kokoro would be a great couple. If she wasn't so dense, I'm sure you'd already be dating," Misaki says. Dense? But Kokoro's super smart! Still...

"Thank you, Mii-kun! Hagumi feels a lot better now!" she says, standing up again. Misaki stares, a really small smile on her lips, but at least it's a smile!

"Oh, that's right... Why me? Wouldn't you rather Kanon-san or Kaoru-san? Or even someone from the other bands?" Misaki says.

"Mii-kun was at the top of my message list!"

"...Ah. I guess that'll teach me to get my hopes up..." Misaki mutters, pulling at her cap again.

Should Hagumi have not said that? But it's true! She quickly stands by Misaki's side, hugging her tightly even though she's still sitting down. "Don't worry, Mii-kun! You're still one of Hagumi's most treasured friends! I love you a lot!"

"H- Hagumi..." Misaki tries to push her back, her face going a soft pinkish colour. Hagumi lets herself be pushed off, but still smiles as brightly as possible. Looking up at her, Misaki just sighs and tugs down her cap, badly hiding a smile. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too, I guess. Now go tell Kokoro how you feel."

Hagumi salutes. Misaki rolls her eyes. "Okay! Hagumi will tell you how it goes!"

* * *

 

Hagumi is incredibly nervous! She sort of feels like backing out, to be honest! AAAAAA!

Still, she told Misaki she'd tell Kokoro, so she will! Even if... it's really scary!

"Kokoron!!!" she yells, standing outside the gates of the Tsurumaki residence. "I have something really important to tell you!"

Combining the yelling with running all the way here from CiRCLE makes Hagumi just a tiny bit out of breath. But she has to yell even louder if Kokoro is going to hear her!

" _Koko-!_ "

"Hagumi!"

"Eh?"

Hagumi looks to her left and Kokoro is skipping up the path towards her.

"It _is_ you! Why are you yelling at my house?" Kokoro asks, coming to a stop in front of Hagumi with a dazzling smile. Hagumi pauses, staring for a moment. Kokoro... is really beautiful!

"I have... something super important to say," she says, repeating the phrase in her head.  _Hagumi loves you, Kokoron! Hagumi loves you, Kokoron!_ "Hagumi loves you, Kokoron!"

Ah.

That might have been out loud.

Maybe Kokoro didn't hear??

"I love you too! You're my best friend, Hagumi!" Kokoro exclaims, throwing her arms out. "You're the coolest person I've ever met! Although everyone else in Hello, Happy World! is really cool too!"

Hagumi can hear Misaki's voice in her head, telling her to be straightforward... Hagumi still thinks Kokoro is super smart though!

"No- Well, yes! But, different! Hagumi loves Kokoron like... like a girlfriend! Like..." What do girlfriends do?? "Like Hagumi wants to hug you and hold your hand and maybe even kiss you too!"

"Oh!"

Kokoro falls silent.

Hagumi doesn't know what to do. Has she said something wrong again?

"Hehe~ That makes a lot of sense," Kokoro says, giggling. "Wow! My face feels really warm!"

"Um... is Kokoron happy?"

"Of course!" she says, skipping forward an extra step to hold Hagumi's hands. "Here! We're holding hands! It feels really special, huh! I didn't know holding hands was so special!"

Any trepidation fades out of Hagumi in that moment. Kokoro holding her hands, smiling down at her slightly, and with her face lit up with colour, makes Hagumi... feel like she can do anything! "Does this mean you want to be Hagumi's girlfriend?"

"Yep!"

Filled with excitement, Hagumi wraps her arms around Kokoro, feeling Kokoro's body radiate warmth just like how her smiles do. It means they're not holding hands anymore, but hugging Kokoro is even better! And since Hagumi is really strong..!

"Hagumi, this is so much fun~!"

...She uses up all her strength to spin Kokoro around!! Kokoro's giggling and holding her close and it makes Hagumi feel so powerful! Like when she's on stage with everyone or on the field playing softball with her team, except somehow even better!

"Hagumi loves you so much, Kokoron!!"

"I love you too!" Kokoro replies, her voice bursting with the same enthusiasm. When Hagumi sets her down, Kokoro kisses her nose, giggling again. "This really is special! I love you more than anything~!"

Being able to make Kokoro smile so easily makes the warm feeling spread through her body like the flick of a switch. Hagumi blushes, her laughter filling the air, and she announces for the whole street to hear how much she loves her girlfriend. Her girlfriend!! Hagumi grins and kisses Kokoro's nose in return, leaning together so their foreheads can touch afterwards. Kokoro... really is amazing!!

**Author's Note:**

> misahagu is severely underrated, including platonic. please appreciate them.
> 
> anyways!! kokohagu,,, good. these girls are so pure so putting them together is just !!! writing them makes me really happy. I hope y'all enjoyed!! kudos/comment if you want !


End file.
